Ula Ula journies part one
by Levi Kipp
Summary: Crash is abducted against his will and learns of Uka Uka's new plan, can he retrieve the crystals and save the world in time?


It was a quiet and peaceful day in the Wampa Islands, Neo Cortex was still frozen in solid carbonite from the last battle he had with Crash Bandicoot. Crash was at the moment taking a nap in the middle of his hut, and his sister, Coco, was playing on her laptop. Crunch was lifting weights in his room, mumbling to Aku Aku about his diet and exercise routine. There were no signs of danger anywhere…

Suddenly, a bright light shown in from the windows, Crunch dropped his weights on his chest, nearly suffocating him, Coco shielded her eyes, and Crash threw on sunglasses and went back to sleep. Coco kicked Crash awake, and made him run outside to see what was going on. They were in the middle nowhere, it was all black. He turned around, and there was nothing behind him, his house was gone! Coco and Crunch were nowhere to be found, so Crash lied down, and decided now would be a good time to take yet another nap. However, he was awakened by a floating tiki mask. Crash looked up at it, not knowing what to do. It had an orange face, large lips, and bright yellow feathers.

"Hello young bandicoot, my name is Ula Ula," the mask said to him. Crash screamed and began to run, but he was dragged back by a mysterious force. Crash stared up at him in horror, waiting for his death to come.

"Fear not, young one," it said calmly, "I bring not harm to you, but grave news…" Crash began to scratch himself, not showing any signs of listening to the mask. The mask shook the ground to catch his attention.

"Uka Uka has summoned three other tiki masks from the sleep," Ula Ula went on, "They have taken the lump of carbonite that he and Doctor Cortex are frozen in, and are attempting to free him." Crash began to panic, wondering how he could save the day this time.

"I'm afraid it gets even worse, if they free Uka Uka, and Capture Aku Aku, the five god masks will be united, bringing the world to its full destruction…" Crash screamed and started running in circles.

"Calm yourself, young Bandicoot!" he continued, "You must protect Aku Aku and stop them from releasing Uka Uka, or all will be lost!"

"I do have the power to banish them back to their prisons, but I have been cursed to stay in this dimension for all of eternity," Ula said, "However, if you can collect 30 power crystals, I may be able to harness their energy, and free myself." Crash nodded, knowing what he must do.

"Go, young bandicoot," it said, "Go, and retrieve the crystals and restore balance to the world!" Crash was now on a beach. He looked around, and smelled a crystal nearby, so he took off to collect it. He finally got to the other end of the beach, after spinning his way through many villains, and found a penguin holding onto the crystal. Crash walked towards it with his hands out. The penguin saw him approaching, and dived down a hole. Crash ran over, and tried to jump in too, but he got stuck halfway. He looked down, to see what the penguin was doing, and it was heading over to a conveyer belt, which had large hammers to destroy the crystal. Crash yelped and started thrashing about trying to escape his hole, but could not. Seemingly out of nowhere, a monkey came up and set a TNT on his feet (I know, what are the odds, eh?)

3…

The TNT was setting to go off and blow his legs off…

2…

Then he got an idea…

1…

But it better work....

He slung the TNT beside him in the nic of time, and it blew a huge hole next to him, also softening the ground around him. He began to spin, shattering the ground holding him, plummeting the bandicoot into the penguin's lair. He saw posters and writings that talk about something called "the penguin pack" it had pictures of a bunch of penguins with jet packs. The penguin pulled out a bazooka, and began to shoot at him. Crash let out a loud 'whoa!' and dodged it just in time. He ran in circles, dodging the missiles coming at him. One got him in the arm, knocking him into the wall. Now he was trapped. The penguin positioned himself to blow a hole in the Bandicoot, when he spun the next missile, coming right back and hitting the penguin, knocking him onto the conveyer belt.

"NOOOO!!" the penguin cried, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF THE PENGUIN PACK!!! I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!" and the penguin flattened into a pancake. Crash grabbed the crystal, right before being smashed. He did a little dance, and was summoned back the Ula Ula's world, for his next task…

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
